Kōjō Kōjō No Mi
Strengths and weakness. the user is extremely weak to fire even in their base form, explosion's, fire and they are less weaker to water then a normal devil fruit user. and they can have a high poison resistance if their last form they entered had poison but if it didn't they will have a weaker immunity to poison. Appearance of the fruit It is a green peach with a pink leaf, with the devil fruit pattern on both the fruit and the leaf, Forms thorn bush its a rose bush witha bunch of thorn's the roses are toxic and are toxic to eat. Venus Flytrap. the user gaints a flytrap mouth around there head and body gets covered in pink gunk that then sprouts vines that wrap around the user's body, in a pattern like covering up the important parts, the vital spots and the gut in general, except fr a mouth on the user's stomach. a venus flytrap appears on there left hand and replaces that hand, the user can open the mouth on there stomach to engulf a entire person killign them when the jaw's clamp around the user's head. Vine form the user's body trurns into vine's, with a wooden outline of a body in the middle, the vines are english climbing vine's, the vines can be used as whips and have throns on them that are covered in poisons. Cactus form. the user's body turns completely into a cactus spines poking out all around them there head is encased in a cactus spines and parts and it opens to reveal their face when the transformation is fully completed, the user has a few dozen attacks. Garden of Eden form. the user's body is covered in plant matter and can make huge wooden construct's and make roots of tree's stab into the opponent they can now control plant's with just their fingers or their mind's depends on how much mastery of the form they have. Pitcher Plant form. the user's body looses the hair, gains a eye in the middle of their forhead, their tounge gets sharpened and forked and drip's acid and toxin's, where their color bone should be is a huge mouth to the pitcher of their body where the user can either store and digest bodies or store knocked out allies, the user's legs fuse together into a snake like tail. Sun Flower the user's head goes flat and turns into a sunflower, hteir body becuase the stem of a sun flower with legs and arms made out of the stem. Rage forms These forms are when the user transforms while furious or extremely angry. The Red eye'd flower. The user gets a thorny body and a white face and yellow petals coming out of their head and pure red eyes. and looses control of themselves and will just go over base instinct over a mission they had set out to do, they will be ruthless and have no sense of morality, attacking both friend and foe alike in order to fullfill their mission, even killing if they have to, to reach their goal. what the fruit tastes like First bite it taste like the sweetest thing you have ever eaten, a bit to sweet, its like you dump a entire truck load of sugar onto a peach covered in honey. Second Bite the fruit now tastes like its been rotting for 2 weeks and tastes like its been infested by bug's and sat in a giant landfill.